Hyrule Chats
by Link PostKnight
Summary: Imagine if Link, Zelda and the Champions got phones. Now put that in-game. Let chaos and good times insure. T rating for mature suggestions.
1. chapter 1

**Link**

"Link! Look what the researchers found! It's like a mini Shiekah Slate. But the only thing it can do is communicate with the other tablets." Zelda held out the 5 tablets for Link to see. Zelda was right. They looked just like Shiekah Slates, just about half the size.

"And when I brought them close to the Shiekah Slate, it got a little symbol I'm calling a rune. If you tap on it, you can communicate with the Shiekah Tablets. Here take one. I'm going to give one to each of the Champions, too."

Link just gave Zelda a thumbs up and pocketed the tablet.

"If you put your finger on it, it'll come to life. Then just press on the letters that pop up on the bottom of the screen. It'll buzz if someone types something when it's off. In the chat, each person has a name. Why don't you set yours up now?" Link looked at Zelda, sceptical.

"Just give it to me. I'll do it." Link handed his Tablet over. Zelda opened the Tablet and said 'Link'. "Here. Now you can type on it."

Link took the Tablet back a typed 'hi'. Zelda's Shiekah Slate buzzed and she opened the rune. "See. It shows up." The screen displayed the following

 **Link** opened the chat

 **Link** : Hi

"Cool, huh." Link just took his Tablet back and gave another thumbs up. Then he got a wicked grin on his face.

"Link, are you okay?" Link just nodded and ran off to who knows where.

 **Urbosa**

"Look at this. They're called Shiekah Tablets. You can type on it." Zelda handed Urbosa a Tablet and immediately Urbosa open hers, said 'Urbosa' and typed 'Hello Link'.

Zelda was shocked. "How did you know what to do? It took ages to explain everything to Link!"

"Just a gut feeling. And it doesn't seem like Link is having a hard time using his Tablet," Urbosa said, laughing slightly. "Take a look."

Zelda pulled out her Slate. "Oh goddesses, Link," Zelda whispered. Link had changed his name to Blue Clad Hero and had spammed a bunch of pictures of himself.

"Oh! Before I forget, you can create private chats with only one of the members of the group by saying that person's name and saying on-screen name and saying 'private' after." As Zelda was speaking, she was also typing on her Slate the same instructions in the chat.

"Cool talk to you later!" Zelda called as she climbed on to her sand seal to go back to the Bazaar.

"Seal you later!" Urbosa called after her.

 **Revali**

"So this is a Shiekah Tablet. It can message the other Champions. If you put your finger on it, it will open. Then say your name and you can type using the letters down on the bottom. Any question?"

"Yeah. One. Why would I ever want to talk with any of the others unless I have to?"

"Just take it, Revali."

"Whatever," Revali said, grabbing the Tablet.

 **Daruk**

Zelda pulls out a Tablet and shows it to Daruk. "Do you know what this is?" Zelda asked.

"Yes! Revali sent a messenger to me explain that you would be coming and explaining what it does." Daruk opened the Tablet and read the messages already there. He quickly typed a reply and turned to Zelda. "Thank you. Also, you may want to stop those boys before they get out of hand."

"What are you talking about?!" Zelda asked as she pulled out her Slate.

 **Mipha**

"Did you get Revail's message as well?" Zelda asked, Tablet in hand.

"Yes. May I have my Tablet, please?" Mipha asked politely.

"Sure," Zelda said handing over the Tablet. "But a word of caution. It will only tolerate so much water. So you may want to find a waterproof bag to carry it in and dry your hands before using it."

"Thank you. I expected as much. I've put in an order for a small waterproof bag that will be made soon."

"Oh. Good. Well, goodbye. I've got to get back to the castle a find out what kind of mayhem Link has caused."

Chat by the end of the day:

8:54

 **Link** joined the chat

 **Link** : hi

 **Link** 's name was changed to **Blue Clad Hero**

 **Blue** **Clad** **Hero** : *picture*

 **Blue** **Clad** **Hero** : *picture*

 **Blue** **Clad** **Hero** : *picture*

 **Blue Clad Hero** : *picture*

10:45

 **Urbosa** joined the chat

 **Urbosa** : Hello Link

 **Zelda** : If you say the on-screen name of one of the members and say 'private' after, you can create a private chat.

12:05

 **Revali** joined the chat

 **Revali** : Wow, Link. So creative.

 **Blue Clad Hero** : ._.

 **Blue Clad Hero** : :p

2:13

 **Daruk** joined the chat

 **Daruk** : Nice, little guy

 **Daruk** : Revali, shut up

 **Revali** : Who asked your opinion?

 **Zelda** : Guys. Stop. If you don't, I'll kick you off the chat.

 **Blue Clad Hero** : k. but he started it

 **Revali** : Yeah. Whatever.

 **Zelda** : Daruk. You too.

 **Daruk** : Oh. Ok

4:46

 **Princess Mipha** joined the chat

 **Princess Mipha** : Hello all

 **Blue Clad Hero** : hi mipha

 **Urbosa** : Hey

10:34

 **Zelda** : Goodnight everyone

 **Blue Clad Hero** : for you ive got to stay awake to protect you princess

 **Zelda** : I've told you, you don't have to do that! Go get a guard to do it!

 **Blue Clad Hero** : I don't trust them.

 **Zelda** : There's no point arguing. Goodnight everyone but Link.


	2. chapter 2

**A/N The rating had to go up because of implications in this chapter. But it never says anything directly. Onwards to chaos**!

It was early morning and Zelda was wide awake. She got up and, only wearing her nightgown, walked out of the room. Closing the door and turning around, she saw Link slumped against the wall. His Tablet was in his hand and off. Zelda bent down to wake him but had a better idea. She turned around and walked back into her room, forgetting her reason for coming out of her room in the first place. 

6:45

 **Zelda** requests a private chat.

Link jolted awake. _Aw crap. I fell asleep again._ Then he checked his Tablet, for that's what woke him up.

6:46

 **Blue Clad Hero** accepted the chat request

 **Blue Clad Hero** : what do u want

 **Zelda** : To wake you up. I told you get a guard.

 **Blue Clad Hero** : and i told u i didnt trust them

 **Zelda** : Yeah, okay.

7:32

 **Zelda** : Are you still outside my room?

 **Blue Clad Hero** : yeah y

 **Zelda** : Can you call my maid?

 **Blue Clad Hero** : im ur protector not ur servant

 **Blue Clad Hero** : come out here urself then

 **Zelda** : Fine. But can you at least change your name back to something sensible.

 **Blue Clad Hero** : this is sensible this describes me perfectly

 **Zelda** : If you change yours, I'll change mine

 **Blue Clad Hero** : fine

 **Blue Clad Hero** 's name was changed to **Lunk**

 **Lunk** : better?

 **Zelda** : No

 **Lunk:** grrr

 **Lunk** 's name was changed **Link** **H.**

 **Link** **H**.: this better b good enough 4 u

 **Zelda** : It is

 **Zelda** 's name was changed to **Zellie**

 **Zellie** : I wonder what the others will say.

 **Link** **H**.: who cares

•••[Champion's Chat]•••

8:43

 **Urbosa** : Good Morning!

 **Link** **H**.: hoi

 **Zellie** : Hello

 **Urbosa** : Well your names changed

 **Link** **H**.: Zelda asked me to change

 **Zellie** : On the condition that I would change mine too

 **Urbosa** : Well, they're both better than before.

 **Zellie** : You think so?

 **Urbosa** : Yes. But you must have created a private chat to do this.

 **Zellie** : Yes. So what?

 **Link** **H**.: urbosa plz stop its not what u think

 **Urbosa** : Whatever you say Mr. Hero

 **Urbosa** : I'm telling the others

 **Link** **H**.: dont u dare!

 **Zellie** : You do know that they can see this, right?

 **Link** **H**.: shit

 **Princess** **Mipha** : profanity Link

 **Link** **H.** : Well hello princess

 **Zellie** : Why are you being nice to her and not me.

 **Princess Mipha** : He likes me better.

 **Link** **H**.: no i like u both equally mipha is easier to get along with

 **Zellie** : What?

 **Link** **H**.: u flat out hated be before mipha has always been nice to me

 **Zellie** : Yeah. BEFORE. I'm over that.

 **Link** **H**.: but now u treat me like a servant

 **Zellie:** That was an accident! I was half asleep!

 **Daruk** : Sup guys. What'd I miss

 **Urbosa** : Read and find out.

 **Daruk** : ok

 **Princess Mipha** : LinkZelda, what was going on this morning?

 **Urbosa** : I think I know…

 **Link H**.: wtf urbosa no!!!!

 **Zellie** :What?

 **Link H.** : nm

 **Daruk** : oh. I'll just watch this fold out. This is fun.

 **Zellie** : I found Link asleep outside my door. I woke him up and asked him to get my maid. Then he said I was treating him like a servant

 **Urbosa** : Then what?

 **Link** **H**.: plz stop….

 **Zellie** : Nothing. You woke up, Urbosa.

 **Link** **H**.: u woke me up at 6:45!!

 **Urbosa** : You're just feeding the fire, Link.

 **Link H.** left the chat

 **Zellie** added **Link** **H**. to the chat

 **Zellie** : Oh no you don't. We're going to have a chat mister

 **Urbosa** : Tell me how this "chat" goes, ok?

•••[ZellieLink H. Private Chat]•••

 **Zellie** : What is she talking about?

 **Link** **H.** : ill tell u irl

•••[Champion's Chat]•••

8:24

 **Zellie** : Urbosa, you need to stop

 **Urbosa** : How'd your "chat" go

 **Zellie** : Link explained. Please stop

 **Princess Mipha** : Sorry I left. I had to feed my little brother Sidon

 **Princess Mipha** : *picture*

 **Zellie** : Aww, he cute

 **Princess Mipha** : And strong. Anyways, I reread the chat. What's Urbosa talking about

 **Link** **H.:** id rather u not know

 **Princess** **Mipha** : Why? My feelings are hurt.

 **Link** **H.:** its hard to explain

 **Urbosa** : No it's not.

 **Zellie** : Urbosa…

 **Princess Mipha** : Why does everyone but me know?!

 **Daruk** : I don't know. I'm not questioning. It's probably a human thing

 **Revali** : Hi guys

 **Princess Mipha** : Do you know?

 **Revali** : Know what?

 **Link** **H.** : just read

 **Zellie** : Now that we're all here, has anyone made any advancement on their Beast?

 **Princess Mipha** : I got mine to spout water the other day.

 **Revali** : Mine flies pretty well. And the answer to your question is no, I do not know.

 **Princess Mipha** : I'll never know….

 **Link H**.: as it should be

 **Princess Mipha** : You're so mean.

 **Link H**.: :p

 **Link H**.: :)

 **A/N Sorry if the formatting is a bit off. FanFiction is acting weird.**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N** **Guest who reviewed and anyone else confused: The T rating is for what Link, Urbosa, and Zelda were talking about. Younger kids may not know and it should probably stay that way. I'll never mention anything explicit because I want to keep the rating T and not M. Hope that clears it up a little. If not, I'm basically Link here, I'll keep making references but not saying or explaining anything.**

12:23

 **Zellie** requests a private chat

 **Urbosa** accepted the chat request

 **Urbosa** : What's up

 **Zellie** : I can't create a chat with my favorite Champion for no reason

 **Urbosa** : But that's not like you

 **Zellie** : You know me too well

 **Urbosa** : So what's up

 **Zellie** : I'm worried about Link

 **Urbosa** : Why

 **Zellie** : I think he's taking his job a little too seriously. It's affecting him. This morning he was sleeping outside my door. This wasn't the first time either. This is almost the tenth time!

 **Urbosa** : Are you sure he's not sleeping outside your room for some other reason

 **Zellie** : Urbosa!

 **Urbosa** : But in all seriousness, you literally could order him to not stand guard every night. It's obviously causing problems for him.

 **Zellie** : I tried! But the next night he was doing it again. His excuse was that we were both Champions or something and because of that, we were equals.

 **Urbosa** : He does have a point…

 **Zellie** : I came here looking for advice, not someone else to side with Link.

 **Urbosa** : You could just let him into your room.

 **Zellie** : NO!!!!!!

 **Zellie** : Are you crazy?!?!?!

 **Urbosa** : Just putting it out there.

 **Zellie** : You're no help.

 **Urbosa** : But you still love me

 **Zellie** : Yeah…

•••[ **Zellie Lin** **k H**. Private Chat]•••

1:52

 **Zellie** : We need to talk

 **Link H**.: k

 **Link H**.: did you tell urbosa cause she'll just make more inappropriate jokes

 **Zellie** : No

 **Link H**.: good

 **Zellie** : We need to talk about your sleeping arrangement. You can't stand guard outside my room all night, you're not getting enough sleep.

 **Link H**.: but i dont trust the guards

 **Zellie** : Find or recruit one you do. You need more sleep than you're getting.

 **Link H.** : is there any other option

 **Zellie** : Umm...

 **Link H.** : spit it out

 **Zellie** : Urbosa suggested that you sleep in my room.

 **Link H**.: so you did talk to urbosa!!

 **Zellie** : Only because I had to! Out of all the champions, Urbosa is the one I trust the most.

 **Link H.** : what about me im a champion too

 **Zellie** : You're the one I care the most about.

 **Link H**.: thanks ditto

 **Link H**.: it would be better if i could sleep in your room i could sleep without worrying about you

 **Zellie** : Oh. You're standing guard because you don't trust the others because you don't know what they'll do to me.

 **Link H**.: yeah and anything they do will be my fault bc i taught them

 **Zellie** : I'll talk with my father and Impa.

 **Zellie** : Here comes Impa now. Talk to you later, Link!

 **Link H**.: bye

8:19

 **Princess Mipha** requests a private chat

8:36

 **Link H**. accepted the chat request

 **Link H**.: hoi

 **Princess Mipha** : hey

 **Princess Mipha** : Hate to ask, but can you explain what Urbosa was talking about this morning? I still have no clue.

 **Link H**.: id rather not its a bit of an odd and hard-to-talk-about topic

 **Link H**.: ill say this tho: most of the human population doesnt know until they're mature, if that gives any hints

 **Princess Mipha** : I still don't understand…

 **Link H**.: i dont want to be the one who explains

 **Link H**.: sorry

 **Princess Mipha** : I understand. It seems like it's really hard for you to talk about it.

Princess Mipha: One another note, do you want to switch our names around like you did this morning?

 **Link H**.: yeah!

 **Princess Mipha** : think of a new name, one word, ok

 **Link H**.: i got mine ready

 **Princess Mipha** : Same

 **Princess Mipha** : 1, 2, Switch!

 **Link H**.'s name was changed to **Wolfie**

 **Princess Mipha** 's name was changed to **Shark**

 **Shark** : We both changed our names to animals!

 **Wolfie** : cool!!

 **Wolfie** : gtg bye

•••[Champion's Chat]•••

11:43 (PM)

 **Urbosa** : We should have a party for Zelda. Her b-day is coming up.

 **Wolfie** : yeah!

 **Urbosa** : Anyone else awake?

 **Wolfie** : No

 **Wolfie** : But they'll be able to see this

 **Urbosa** : Private?

 **Wolfie** : yeah

11:45

 **Urbosa** requests a private chat

 **Wolfie** accepted the chat request

 **Urbosa** : So I was thinking that we could go on a picnic on her birthday

 **Wolfie** : sounds good where

 **Urbosa** : I was thinking the Great Plateau

 **Wolfie** : how would we get up there

 **Urbosa** : We could get the Rito to fly us up

 **Wolfie** : k

 **Wolfie** : what food drinks

 **Urbosa** : We can bring cheesecake for Zellie and cupcakes for us

 **Wolfie** : but we need actual food too

 **Urbosa** : We'll get the kitchens to pack us surprise meals

 **Wolfie** : meals plural

 **Urbosa** : Yeah. We're going all-day

 **Wolfie** : fine w/me

 **Urbosa** : For drinks, I'm bring Volefruit Wine and we can get the kitchens to pack LonLon Milk and water

 **Wolfie** : ive heard from rito who have flown over the plateau that there's a lake there

 **Wolfie** : also a big field and forest theres a mountain too

 **Urbosa** : So basically we go exploring all day

 **Wolfie** : we do whatever zelda wants

 **Urbosa** : We're going to play party games like Would You Rather, Truth or Dare and Two Truths And a Lie. No arguments

 **Wolfie** : as long as they dont get out of hand

 **Urbosa** : I'll try. I can't promise

 **Wolfie** : thats the best ill get

 **Urbosa** : Well, goodnight. It's 12:13

 **Urbosa** : Wait. Where are you right now.

 **Wolfie** : outside zeldas room

 **Urbosa** : k. Did she talk to you

 **Wolfie** : yeah shes asking king tomorrow if i can stand guard in her room

 **Urbosa** : She seemed very against that when I brought that suggestion up

 **Wolfie** : idk maybe she changed her mind

 **Urbosa** : perhaps. Goodnight for good now

 **Wolfie** : night

 **A/N This is much more popular than I thought it would be and I want to thank everyone reading for inspiring me to update as often as I am.**

 **The formatting is being weird again. Sorry**


	4. chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all who have fav/followed and everyone who reads. I probably should have done this earlier, but I credit miraculous.jedibug for inspiring me to write this and completely recommend checking out Hyrulian Group Chat. And to answer the guest's question, yes there are fake chat pics of something similar on the internet. They may or may not be referenced in this FanFic, I haven't decided yet. Also, this actually has paragraphs in it, so please let me know how good they are. I'm not too good at doing into detail, but I hope what I have is good enough.**

6:45

 **Zellie** : What are you are Urbosa's plans for my birthday?

 **Wolfie** :??

 **Zellie** : I saw the chat last night

 **Wolfie** : i have a question 4 u

 **Wolfie** : y do u get up so early

 **Zellie** : Habit. Now answer me.

 **Urbosa** : He can't. We swore not to. Even the other Champions don't know. We're not going to tell them until the day before.

 **Wolfie** : u didnt say that last night

 **Urbosa** : shhh

 **Zellie** : :)

 **Zellie** : So neither of you will tell

 **Urbosa** : Nope! ;)

 **Wolfie** : hey urbosa y r u wake

 **Urbosa** : Trouble with the Yiga again. It's all dealt with tho

 **Zellie** : Link, remember the time you saved me from the Yiga?

 **Wolfie** : yea y

 **Zellie** : That's when I began to trust you

 **Wolfie** : thats when i realised that you really need protection

 **Zellie** : Whatever. I'm sorry I brought that topic up.

 **Wolfie** : I love you too princess

 **Wolfie** : :p

 **Zellie** : Please stop…

 **Shark** :...

 **Wolfie** : its ok mipha its not like that

 **Wolfie** : urbosa private now

•••[ **Wolfie** and **Urbosa** Private Chat]•••

7:24

 **Urbosa** : what's up

 **Wolfie** : help

 **Wolfie** : i have two girls who like me and i dont know what to do

 **Urbosa** : Who do you like better? Don't worry, I won't tell

 **Wolfie** : …

 **Urbosa** : I swear. If not, you can dare me anything at Zelda's party.

 **Wolfie** : …

 **Wolfie** : ok

 **Wolfie** : i li

•••[Real World]•••

7:32

"Who?" Zelda asked over Link's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Link jumped up and put his sword at his attacker's throat. He stared blankly until he realized it was just Zelda. She had a scared look on her face and was cowering behind her door.

"Please don't scare me again, princess. I almost killed you." Zelda just looked at Link, still scared at how close she had come to death. "I was just curious…" Zelda whispered in a small voice. Link moved closer and Zelda let him invelop her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Let's get you back to your room. I'll go get you breakfast. I'll be back soon." Link tucked Zelda back into her bed and set out to the kitchens.

•••[ **Wolfie** and **Urbosa** Private Chat]•••

7:37

 **Urbosa** : I gave you 5 min. What happened?

 **Wolfie** : i may or may not have tried to kill zelda

 **Urbosa** : what

 **Wolfie** : she was reading over my shoulder she said something and i put my sword at her throat

 **Urbosa** : Where are you now

 **Wolfie** : in the kitchens getting her breakfast

 **Wolfie** : do u still want 2 know who i like

 **Urbosa** : No. I think I know.

 **Wolfie** : good dont tell anyone

 **Urbosa** : kay

•••[Real Life]•••

7:45

"Here's your food sir." The cook handed Link two plates full of steaming ham and scrambled eggs with toast.

"Thanks." Link took the plates and slowly made his way back to Zelda's rooms. Trailing behind him was maid with two mugs of hot chocolate. When they got to Zelda's door, Link transferred the plates into one hand and griped the handles of mugs in the other.

"I'm coming in," Link called into Zelda's room. He pushed the door open to see Zelda sitting upright on her bed, legs folded under the covers, reading. She looked up as Link kicked the door closed behind him. "Thank you," she said, patting the space at her feet, a wide space because her large bed. Link handed her a plate and mug and settled down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should have known it was you."

"No. It's fine. I should have been more careful. I know you're always alert when you're on guard." Zelda picked at her food before abandoning it and cradling the mug of hot chocolate.

"About the guard…" Link trailed off, looking at Zelda expectantly.

"Hmm. Oh. Yeah. Father said it was alright."

"Really?" Link was shocked. He had thought it would be much harder.

"Yeah. Impa was pretty persuasive."

There was a short pause while Link finished off his food and set his plate on the floor. Silence hung in the air but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"So, Link. Who do you like? Me or Mipha?" Link jerked back, almost spilling his chocolate. When he regained his bearings, he replied, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Really? You almost kill me and you can't even tell me one word as payment?" Zelda pouted at Link, making the most adorable face Link had ever seen, made even cuter by the fact the Zelda was still pretty sleepy.

It took a minute for Link to reply because he was captivated by Zelda's cuteness. "You'll find out soon enough. I have big plans…" Link trailed off as he thought of Zelda's upcoming birthday. It was currently February 27, and Zelda's birthday was on March 3rd. Link snapped out of his daze as he realized that he had yet to get a gift. He was going to get two, one to give in front of the others. The second he was going to give in private.

"You're not going to tell me what these plans are?"

"I can't. It's a surprise."

"Whatever"

•••[ **Wolfie** and **Urbosa** Private Chat]•••

3:56

 **Wolfie** : urbosa you have to do me a favor

 **Urbosa** : Kay. What?

 **Wolfie** : at zeldas party, i need u 2 dare me 2 take zelda somewhere and you guys find us I have a plan

 **Urbosa** : Of course you do

 **Wolfie** : will u do it

 **Urbosa** : sure. But you owe me

 **Wolfie** : expected as much gtg zeldas meeting is over

 **Urbosa** : bye good luck

 **Wolfie** : thanks


	5. Chapter 5: Notice

p style="text-align: center;"strong!Notice!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have been told I can not continue this story on this site so I have created a Wattpad account to continue Hyrule Chats. My username is the same, Link PostKnight. Also, this story won't be updated on either site because of more homework and the fact that I have to transfer all the docs to Wattpad. Thank you everyone who read this story. /p 


End file.
